


Silence

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Magic Kaitou
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid would really like Issei to be quiet now.  Kink Bingo, for the square "gags."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

It was an out of the way little room, about large enough to fit four people comfortably. It was not in the direction the sound of Kid's footsteps were going, thanks to the tiny speakers he'd set up beforehand. And it was the best hiding spot he had at the moment.

He shut the door behind him and waited for the customary "He went this way!" from the policemen chasing him. Then he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I-if I may..."

A deep voice interrupted him before he could go back outside. Kid stiffened, cursed himself for not noticing that the light was on, and turned around.

A teenager just barely shorter than him, dark-haired and blue-eyed, wrung his hands nervously. "Kaitou Kid-san?"

Kid relaxed a little. Ryudo Issei was one of the few fans he'd actually taken specific notice of. It wasn't that he attended every heist. It was that he was frequently able to get closer to or even inside the buildings he was heisting at. Not every time, but enough that Kid noticed the monk in the hallway chair looking awestruck.

He also was relatively sure not many of his other fans were monks. That was worth paying attention to.

They'd even spoken once before, on the rooftop of a building, just before his exit. Issei turned red and gushed about how amazing he was, he thanked him for his words and glided off.

"Good evening," he replied, flashing a bright smile. "Who did you charm to find your way in this time?"

Like before, Issei immediately started blushing at being spoken to. "A-actually, I had to briefly get a part-time job." He gestured to the mop in his other hand. "There wasn't anyone here who particularly respected monks, nor was there anyone I could influence by other means."

"Other means?" Kid asked.

"Gossip and secrets, mostly." Issei shrugged. "I know people who know people, but they weren't the right ones for this heist."

Kid was about to reply when he heard footsteps distantly. He held a finger to his lips.

Issei blinked. "Is something wrong? Kaitou Kid-san-"

Rolling his eyes, Kid covered Issei's mouth with a gloved hand. It was hard to do that and both listen for footsteps, so he pulled out a length of scarf he kept for such occasions.

With his mouth free, Issei reddened even more as he asked, "You wouldn't really-?"

The cloth went around his head easily, and Kid made quick work of the knot in the back. Satisfied that his fan would shut up now, he returned his attention to the door.

The footsteps had gotten closer, paused briefly - Kid tensed, this room had no adjoining rooms to hide in - before heading in the opposite direction that the police had gone.

Glancing back at Issei, he found him in the corner of the room furthest away from him, face pressed against the wall. To not be staring at him at all times was so unlike Issei that Kid hesitated before approaching.

He quickly realized that he needn't have worried. Even from behind, the quick motions of his arm, the way his body shuddered, and the muffled groans that managed to get past the gag exposed what Issei was doing.

"Ah." Kid had no idea what to say in this situation, so he started with that. "I know you weren't in that state before, so- that's from being gagged?"

Issei turned enough for Kid to see his face. His eyelids kept falling, and it seemed to be an effort to keep looking at him. He nodded before turning away from him again.

Kid leaned over his shoulder and casually slipped a hand in to cover Issei's. "Then it's very rude of me not to take responsibility, isn't it?" Issei's whole body shook at those words.

It didn't surprise either of them when, after a few long, tight strokes, Issei came quickly, his loud cry hushed by the gag. He occupied himself with cleaning up while Kid returned to the doorway. He glanced behind him. "I trust you can untie that yourself?"

Issei nodded again, and waved him off.


End file.
